


I want you to meet someone special

by Dananickerson82



Series: Glee Drabbles [62]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26445124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dananickerson82/pseuds/Dananickerson82
Summary: Will takes little Danny to talk to Finn
Series: Glee Drabbles [62]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912693
Kudos: 3





	I want you to meet someone special

** Will and Finn **

“Daniel, I’ve brought you here to meet someone very special,” Will said quietly to the infant. “You were names after Finn – your middle name anyway.”

Will lovingly ran his hand over the brand new headstone that came in. “Finn was an incredible person. He had such a huge heart. Before he even realized how much he affected people, Finn stepped up. He helped his team, helped baby Beth – even though she wasn’t his. Finn managed to rally his band of misfits when they felt down and out.

“Now he wasn’t perfect, but he did his very best. He even kissed your mom once. Oh that made me so mad, but it was before we were married. In the grand scheme of things, it really didn’t matter. He was still one of my best friends. Now, I know you’ll never get to meet him, but you’ll meet his friends, and family when you’re growing up. They will keep Finn’s memory alive to tell you and share with each other

“I hope we can teach you some life lessons from some of the mistakes that Finn made,” Will said. “But you can begin a new legacy in honor of Finn. He would have loved you so much.”


End file.
